leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bounce (move)
Bounce (Japanese: とびはねる Bounce) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generation III The user bounces up high on the first turn, avoiding most moves. On the second turn, the user slams down onto the target, inflicting damage with a 30% chance of it. The user is able to be hit by , , , and during the semi-invulnerable turn of Bounce, and will receive double damage from Gust and Twister. The user may also be hit during the semi-invulnerable turn if it was previously targeted by or . Wild Pokémon can be caught during the semi-invulnerable stage of Bounce. Generation IV onwards A Pokémon in the semi-invulnerable stage of Bounce can also be hit if it is hit with , and , is attacked by a Pokémon with , or has No Guard itself. If Smack Down or Thousand Arrows hits, the user of Bounce will be knocked down, cancelling the move. Pokémon can no longer be caught during the semi-invulnerable stage of Bounce. If a Power Herb is held by the user, Bounce can be executed in one turn. Bounce can hit non-adjacent opponents in Triple Battles. Description |Bounces up, then down the next turn. May paralyze.}} |The user bounces on the foe on the 2nd turn. It may paralyze the foe.}} |The user bounces up high, then drops on the foe on the second turn. It may also paralyze the foe.}} |The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 42 |45|45|45 }} 47 |45|45|45 }} 37 |37|37|37}} 46 |46|46|STAB='}} |23|23}} 45 |45}} 51 |51}} 50 |50|50}} 60 |60|60}} 46 |46|46|STAB='}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV and |STAB=''}} Generation V - |STAB=''}} - |STAB='|note=Lv. 10}} - |note=Lv. 10}} By Generation V |STAB=}} Generation VII |STAB=''}} In other games Description |The user gains the Bouncing status, making it attack strongly on the next turn. It may also cause paralysis. It is not possible to link this move.}} |Gives the user a Bouncing status, which makes the user bounce up for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. You can't link this move.}} |Gives the user a Bouncing status, which makes the user bounce up for 1 turn, then try a powerful attack on the next turn. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Paralysis status condition. You can't link the Bounce move.}} |とびはねじょうたいになり ちからをため つぎのこうどうで いりょくのたかい こうげきを くりだす いっていの かくりつで まひじょうたいにかえる このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} |You soar, then strike your enemy on the second turn. You evade items or moves while you're in the air. It could also cause the Paralysis status condition to the enemy.}} |You get the bouncing status condition. You soar and then strike your enemy on the next turn. While airborne, you'll evade items and moves. It could also inflict paralysis on the enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In With a Spoink in Your Step II, Tate and Liza's two were mentioned to know Bounce, but they were never seen using the move. * told his , Polibo, to use Bounce in All About Arceus VIII, but the move was executed off-panel. In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Bounce is the only Flying-type move that can cause . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=彈跳 飛跳 |zh_cmn=彈跳 / 弹跳 飛跳 |nl=Sprong |fi=Pomppu |fr=Rebond |de=Sprungfeder |el=Αναπήδηση |hi=उछलो Uchlo |id=Melompat Memantul |it=Rimbalzo |ko=뛰어오르다 Ttwieooreuda |pl=Skok |pt_br=Ricochetear Ricochete (TCG) |pt_eu=Ataque Mola (Advanced Challenge) Salto (Diamond and Pearl Series) |ro=Ricoșeul |sr=Odskok |es_eu=Bote |es_la=Rebote |vi=Bật Nhảy }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves with a semi-invulnerable turn Category:Moves with a charging turn de:Sprungfeder es:Bote fr:Rebond it:Rimbalzo ja:とびはねる zh:弹跳（招式）